worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Stormwind Harbor
Stormwind Harbor is located in the northwestern area of Stormwind City, with the access point set between the now-destroyed Park and Cathedral Square. Players are able to sail to Northrend from there since Wrath of the Lich King. The harbor gatehouse granting access to Stormwind Harbor was built by human, dwarven, and gnomish construction workers all under the supervision of Foreman Wick. Stormwind Harbor itself is one of the major ports for transport to both Northrend and Kalimdor, thereby connecting to Valiance Keep in the Borean Tundra and replacing the Menethil Harbor ↔ Auberdine line connecting the Eastern Kingdoms to Northern Kalimdor; the line to Auberdine has been replaced in the Cataclysm with a route from Rut'theran Village directly connected to Stormwind City, allowing night elf and draenei players to avoid the "death run" through the Wetlands. It is worth noting that Stormwind Harbor features a new type of boat, an Icebreaker that is propelled by a steam powered paddlewheel. The Kraken, which runs to Valiance Keep in Northrend, is an example of this newly developed ship. Lighthouse A short distance from mainland, just off the coast and north of the shipyard, the harbor lighthouse is located. Built on a small island, this lighthouse can clearly be seen from far away. The enormous size distinguishes it from the average lighthouse, indicating it might also function as a guard tower. It is relatively featureless apart from the building and a boat, a crate, a dock, and a grave on the eastern side. The Gate The content behind the Gate in Stormwind Harbor is currently unknown, although it is most likely just another boat. Scourge Invasion On November 10, 2008, the Scourge Invasion entered a final stage, thereby unleashing a massive attack on the harbor led by Frost wyrms and abominations. The Alliance command, including Highlord Bolvar Fordragon and King Varian Wrynn, were stationed on top of the walls overlooking the harbor below. In Cataclysm The Elune's Blessing, the boat connecting the Exodar to Auberdine, was rerouted to Stormwind Harbor and now runs from there to Rut'theran Village. In Mists of Pandaria In Patch 5.4 and the Sha]] In Patch 5.4, a damaged version of Stormwind Harbor appears as part of the Siege of Orgrimmar raid. Points of interest *''The Assurance'' (Repair, General Goods, Reagents, Food & Drink) Inhabitants Excludes ''The Assurance.'' ;Guards * * * (night elf dock) ;Trainers (Night Elf dock) * * ;NPCs * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Mobs * Trivia * Stormwind City is the only capital city containing a harbor within the city boundaries; sea access to Darnassus is through Rut'theran Village, which is not located within the city itself. Stormwind is also the only capital city with an open waterfront within its city boundaries. * Approximately every half hour, a Defias Prisoner disembarks from The Bravery and is escorted by four Stormwind City Guards to the Stormwind Stockade. * Thargold Ironwing offers a free scenic gryphon tour around the harbor. * Steven Allen is stationed behind the boats, and is taking a day off after his big work on the Stormwind Harbor, because he technically made it. Steven Allen is a Senior 3D Artist at Blizzard who designed the Harbor. Media Images File:Construction in SW.jpg|The harbor gatehouse being built (patch 2.4.3). File:Stormwindharbour.jpg|The harbor gatehouse being built (patch 2.4.3). File:Harbor Gate.jpg|The harbor gatehouse finished (patch 3.0) File:Stormwind Harbor - Gate.jpg|The (currently closed) Gate. File:Stormwind Harbor - Tunnel.jpg|Another picture of the closed Gate. File:Stormwind Harbor - Ships.jpg|Two Icebreakers being constructed. File:Steven Allen.jpg|Steven Allen fishing or picnicking? File:Shark caught.jpg|The fishing is great in Stormwind City! Patch changes * References External links ;News Kategooria:Human territories Kategooria:Wrath of the Lich King